Lost Loyalties
by StarAsh63
Summary: Every summer Draco is bashed by his father. Harry finds out and tries to help. But what happens when he finds out why? Rated T but might change...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone. So I actually started writing this one before No One Better, but they are completely seperate. And for those who have read No One Better, I haven't stopped writing it I promise. There'll be an update soon. anyway...**

**Hope you enjoy this xo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

As the Slytherin's filed out of the hall and down toward the dungeons, one of them quickly darted into a passage leading off the main corridor. He knew his "friends" saw him do it but he also knew they wouldn't dare follow him. It happened every time they came back from holidays. He wanted to be alone. To soak in the safety he felt at being back at school. And to nurse his wounds… again.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had had enough of lying awake in bed listening to his fellow Gryffindor's snoring. They all did it and after a while it had gotten unbearable. So he had dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his wand and the marauders map, from where they were stashed under his pillow, and made his way out of the Gryffindor tower.<p>

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

The map immediately showed the brunette that there were no teachers anywhere near him… in fact there were none wondering the castle at all… this made sense considering it was nearing 3 in the morning.

Keeping the map as it was and sticking it in the back of his tracksuit pants, Harry started his aimless walk of the castle. He marvelled in being back, he loved it here, where he belonged. Everyone here seemed to want to be his friend… except for one (and his followers, but Harry hardly cared about them). Draco Malfoy. The boy was insufferable… yet Harry always found himself thinking about the Slytherin prat. And usually it wasn't in a bad way. This pissed the Gryffindor off to no end. Draco hated him, Harry just wasn't sure why… okay so that wasn't true. The blonde had probably been brought up to hate him, since his father was one of the most loyal to a certain Dark Lord who seriously wants to kill Harry. But he'd never done anything to Draco particularly, unless he asked for it of course.

Harry's inner babble was broken when he turned into a corridor where he heard shuffling coming from a nearby classroom. He stopped walking. Why the hell hadn't he grabbed his invisibility cloak? He took the marauders map back out of his pants and carefully opened it, hoping that whoever was in the room didn't decide to come out yet. Once he finally located himself on the map he looked around himself. His mouth dropped open when he spotted the name closest to him. It just happened to be the exact person he was just thinking about… again.

Harry didn't know what to do… unfortunately his feet were ahead of his head and he was standing in the doorway of the classroom before he could stop himself. His eyes fell on the blonde Slytherin, who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, knees up against his chest and head leaning on them with his arms wrapped around his legs. Harry bit his lip. He'd never seen Draco look that… innocent? No. Vulnerable? Yeah that's it. But Draco vulnerable? That couldn't be right.

He was just about to back out the doorway and leave, when the blonde lifted his head and looked straight at Harry. Their eyes met and neither said anything for a moment.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" his familiar drawl oddly calmed Harry down a little. "It's after curfew."

"I know. Why are you out here then?"

Very uncharacteristically Draco sighed.

"I don't know, Potter. I've been here for a while."

Harry looked down at the floor, not knowing how to answer. That's when he saw the white school shirt lying on the floor. His eyes flicked back to Draco who, Harry now realised, was still wearing his school pants as well as a plain white polo shirt. Said shirt hugged Draco's body in all the right places as far as Harry was concerned… Oh Merlin! He was doing it again.

Draco shifted and that's when the brunette saw the bruises down the Slytherin's arm. He didn't want to pry and he knew Draco would probably get pissed if he did… but Harry couldn't help himself.

"Umm Malfoy… are you okay?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course I'm okay, Potter." His voice was clipped but his face showed just how not okay he really was.

"Liar" Harry said softly, ducking his head.

"What did you just call me?" Silver eyes narrowed on the Gryffindor.

Harry lifted his head and looked Draco right in the eyes. "I called you a liar."

Draco's eyes stayed narrowed and Harry started to fidget under the intense glare.

Draco was the first to look away.

"I'm fine, Harry, just drop it."

Both boys realised what the Slytherin had said at the same time. Draco's eyes widened in disbelief and Harry's heart started beating faster. The only time they ever used each other's first name was when they used the other boy's full name. Other than that they strictly addressed each other by their last name. Harry always referred to the blonde as Draco in his mind, but whenever spoken aloud it was Malfoy.

The fact that Draco had addressed him with his first name made Harry want to stay even more than he already did. He mentally braced himself, stepped completely into the room, shut the door and sat on the ground next to the Slytherin.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Draco didn't sound like he meant it; he was just saying what he thought he should say. "I don't remember asking you to join me. Why don't you be a good little Gryf and go back to bed?" truth was, Draco didn't want Harry to leave, having the brunette sitting next to him didn't bother him at all; this surprised him.

Harry chuckled, "I will not. Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing sitting on the floor in a classroom at 3 in the morning. And why you have bruises on your arm."

"It's none of your business, Potter."

"Come on Malfoy. I can see you're hurt. I just want to help…" _oh crap!_ The brunette couldn't believe that he had basically just admitted that he cared about the other boy.

"Why the hell would you want to help me, Potter?" Grey eyes narrowed on the smaller boy.

"Hero complex." the Gryffindor replied cheekily, pointing toward himself.

"Pfft. You can't turn that off?" he replied, with absolutely no venom what so ever, surprising both boys.

"No. And you don't want me to, do you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't insulted me in the last five minutes."

"So…"

"_So…_ you don't actually mind me being here" at this the blonde dropped his gaze back to the floor. "And that leads me to believe that you want to be saved… from what I'm not sure but still…"

This made Draco sigh. How can The-Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die possibly know that?

"_Draco_…" The emphasis on his first name made the Slytherin look at the other boy. "Where did you get the bruises?"

With another sigh and half-assed glare toward the Brunette, "My father" was the mumbled reply.

An audible gasp came from Harry's lips before he could stop it. He wasn't sure if it was because Draco actually answered him or the answer itself… perhaps both.

Unfortunately for Harry his body moved before his head again. His arm reached out and his hand covered Draco's. "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't want or need your pity, Potter!" Draco snapped, standing abruptly.

"That's not… I wasn't…"

"Leave it. Just forget about this okay? Go back to being the golden boy that everyone adores. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." And with that the Slytherin Prince stormed out of the classroom and toward the dungeons.

Harry still hadn't moved from his position on the floor. Draco's father bashed him? Why would he do that? Slowly the brunette stood and made his way out of the classroom, extinguished the lamps and returned to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There will be more I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry guys! I know this took forever! Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>_

The next morning at breakfast Draco, Harry noted, had all his walls back around him. If he hadn't witnessed the blondes dejected manner the night before, he would have thought that there wasn't another side to Draco. One that he refused to show to the public.

"Harry! Are you even listening?"

"Umm… yeah… great idea Mione!"

Ron snickered. Hermione glared. And Harry just went back to his breakfast.

"Harry is everything alright?"

Harry looked up and at his best friends, both of them looking at him with worry in their eyes. He forced a smile onto his face.

"Yeah guys, why wouldn't it be?"

"You're haven't really been yourself this morning." Hermione stated in a motherly tone.

"I'm just tired, that's all. Still recovering from the lack of sleep I had during the summer."

"Those muggles still being asses to you?" that was Ron.

"Of course. They still think that I'm 'an unnatural freak' and that I need to be put in my place." Harry scoffed. Yeah, the Dursley's really didn't understand the whole **famous, boy-who-lived** thing. Bloody idiots the lot of them. But at least they didn't expect him to be able to kill the Dark Lord and live to tell the fucking tale. At least they were a little more realistic… they expected him to die trying. That's what he expected from himself, although he did want to take Voldermort down with him.

* * *

><p>The chatting around the Slytherin table was really starting to piss Draco off. There was no point to any of the conversations going around him and he really didn't want to stay there any longer.<p>

_The conversation with Potter, last night, wasn't pointless. It was nice to have a proper conversation… and he actually seemed concerned when he found out about the abuse… his eyes look really nice when he isn't angry…_

No. Stop that! Fucking Potter. Fuck him and his concern. Fuck him and his amazing eyes…

"Draco, darling, are you listening?" Pansy's voice broke through his mental babble.

"Um, yeah, Pans. Uh sounds good?"

Pansy giggled. "You weren't were you? Seriously, you need to learn to be a better best friend. The job usually involves listening to me… Where were you?"

Draco smiled at her. "Sorry Pansy. You know how I am when we first come back. I was just thinking."

"You looked like you were arguing with yourself about something. Is everything okay?"

"Um, no not really. Can we talk about it later though? Please. I just don't want to tell you here."

"Later? No. Somewhere else, however, I can do. Come on, we're leaving."

Of course, Draco thought, his best friend could never wait. She always wanted to know as soon as she could. And today that didn't really both him. He needed to get this shit off his chest but he couldn't risk anyone but Pansy knowing… well no other Slytherin's anyway. So he got up from the table and followed her out of the Great Hall.

But not without quickly looking over towards where Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table. When he did he nearly stopped where he was. The brunette was looking right at him, it seemed as though he'd been following Draco's movement. The Slytherin automatically narrowed his eyes, because that was what was expected of him. Harry, Draco noticed, just smiled and went back to his conversation with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

Pansy, noticing where Draco was looking, smirked and gave him a slight push toward the door. Draco took the hint and walked a little quicker.

* * *

><p>"Draco, come on, spill. Something is bugging you and its making me uneasy. Seriously do not make me beg, it's awfully un-Slytherin."<p>

Draco let out a defeated sigh. The only reason he had kept Pansy waiting for so long was because he didn't know how to tell her about Potter. But the pleading was starting to get on his nerves.

"He knows." The blonde tells his best friend, in a flat voice.

"Draco, a little more information would be greatly appreciated… Who knows what exactly?"

"Ha- Potter. He knows about what father…"

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to finish that sentence." Draco smiles sadly at her. Pansy has always known what he is put through every summer. She also knows how hard it is for Draco to actually say the words.

"He found me in an empty classroom last night. I never meant to tell him… it kind of just slipped out before I could stop it. Felt good though, having him know. Of course he doesn't know why."

"How do you think he'd take it if he found out?"

Draco chuckled, "Probably wouldn't believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN and you're all going to hate me cause it's so short and there isn't much interaction between our boys but i promise there will be in the next chapter. The only thing is that I'm not sure when said chapter will be up... life is pretty hektic right now! so sorry in advance.**

**Love you all.**  
><em><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so I just wanted to start off by saying - I AM SO SORRY! I know I have taken FOREVER to update. Life got in the way and then writer's block and school and other shit. So here is Chapter 3... I know it's short but I thought I'd put something up for you. Thank you for those who still have this in their story alert and I hope I don't dissapoint you. I love you all.**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly for me, I do nay own these characters or anything you recognise.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>_

It had been a week since the first night back and a week since Harry had talked to Draco. He had taken to studying the map every night hoping that the blonde would be alone, but he was always in the Slytherin common room or with Crabbe and Goyle or Pansy.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay? I know you said you were still getting over the summer, but it doesn't usually take you this long. Did anything unusual happen this time?"

Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I said I'm fine. Nothing crazy happened … well, no more than usual."

"But Harry…"

"Hermione. He said he's fine. Just leave him alone."

That was Ron. Harry flashed him a grateful smile to which Ron returned with a look that said 'you're welcome, but get your act together or she'll keep at it.' Harry knew he was right.

"Okay, well if it makes you feel better Hermione, I will go to bed now and get a good night's sleep so I'm caught up for tomorrow, how does that sound?"

She sighed "That does sound like a good idea; I just wish you'd talk to us."

Harry smiled at her as he stood "There's nothing to talk about, I'm fine. Goodnight 'Mione." and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek in an effort to reassure her, "Night Ron."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night Mate."

After reaching the dorm Harry went straight for a shower.

As he left the bathroom, roughly drying his hair with a towel, Ron walked in.

"Thought you were going straight to bed?"

"You know I just said that to get Hermione off my back."

"That I do. And trust me, I understand… but Harry she's only worried about you." Harry was about to interrupt, but before he could Ron continued, "I know that you know but seriously mate, maybe you should talk to someone. You have been acting really strange since the first night. Unlike Hermione though I know that something happened while you were here. You were fine at dinner the first night but not at breakfast the next day. And I heard you come in at a ridiculous hour that morning by the way."

Sometimes, Harry thought, Ron noticed things that Harry would rather him not pay attention to. But he knew that his best friend was right, he needed to talk to someone. That someone just wasn't who Ron thought it should be. Harry really needed to talk to Draco. But he had to reassure Ron.

"Look, I know I've been acting weird, and you're right something did happen here, but I really can't talk about it and I don't want to. It's not for me to talk about, you know?"

"Yeah mate, I get where you're coming from. Maybe you should talk to whoever this is about and sort it all out, before Hermione has a bloody aneurism trying to work out what's up with you. Please."

Harry had to laugh. Unfortunately Ron wasn't exaggerating Hermione possibly having an aneurism… it was highly likely.

He would talk to Draco tonight. Somehow.

It had been a week since Draco had accidently told Potter about the abuse. The Slytherin figured that the boy wonder had given up trying to help by now. And that's why Draco was wondering the castle alone for the first time since that night.

Yes, he had wanted to talk to Potter, but not because he wanted to tell him about the abuse. No, Draco wanted to blame the brunette for the injuries he endures every fucking summer, it was his fault after all. But the Slytherin couldn't find it in himself to say anything remotely accusing to Potter… every time he worked out what to say to the other boy, he'd remember the look in his green eyes when he had reached out and the thoughts would scatter. So instead Draco had decided not to think about it and simply avoid Potter. But he figured it was safe now; it had been a week after all.

Unfortunately for Draco he didn't know just how determined Harry could be or that he was the son and godson of a Marauder.

He was sitting on a desk with his back against a wall in an empty classroom when it happened.

He was just sitting there. Eyes closed. Breathing in and out.

When suddenly the door flew open and in walked a pissed Harry Potter. Before Draco could even move, the door was locked shut and a silencing spell was put up against it with a simple flick of Potter's wand.

The Gryffindor turned around, his green eyes blazing and focused on the blonde who still hadn't moved from the desk. He began to stalk toward him.

"Potter. What the fuck? How did you know I was here? And why have you locked us in here?" Draco spat.

The brunette boy stopped dead. He seemed to shake himself internally and Draco wondered what the hell had been going through the other boys head.

"I… uh… well…"

This was getting ridiculous.

"Spit it out, Potter."

That earned him a glare… although not a very impressive one, if one was to compare it to one's own.

"I wanted to talk to you. And you've been avoiding me all fucking week. And I'm sick of it!" the other yelled, and then in a quieter voice, "I just wanted to talk to you."

_What?_

"And why would you want to do a thing like that?"

At that Potter looked down at his feet and the Slytherin could only hear a slight mumbling coming from the other boy.

"What was that? Maybe with a little bit more intellect this time?"

The brunette lifted his eyes to make eye contact with Draco "I said… I wanted to make sure you were alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ugh you probably hate me even more now for taking forever to update and now leaving you with this ^^ ending. I'm so so so so so sorry. I promise to try and get some more done ASAP. But no promises! 3 Please don't kill me...**


End file.
